Fight For Freedom
by Purplemoon02
Summary: La vie de la jeune Eleana est bouleversée par l'entrée d'un loup proclamant qu'elle est sa compagne. Ce loup est Alpha et décide que sa Luna ira dans une école formant les jeunes compagnes humaines pour les loups. A sa sortie, Eleana est plus déterminée que jamais et se battra jusqu'au bout pour retrouver sa liberté perdue. Mais avant tout, Eleana ne veut qu'une chose : se venger.
1. Prologue : Eleana's Mysery

**Nouvelle histoire, catégorie "Misc" qui signifie "Miscellaneous", ce qui veut dire que cette catégorie possède toutes sortes d'histoires non liées à un livre, une série ou un film.**

**Tout vient de moi. Pas de plagiat, s'il vous plaît.**

**Mes Fanfictions seront mises entre parenthèse, manque d'envie et de motivation et problèmes personnels.**

**Cette histoire me tient à coeur et est d'un style assez sombre, un genre d'histoire que j'aime beaucoup.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

PROLOGUE

PARTIE 1 :

Eleana's Misery.

_7 ans et 9 mois plus tôt_

- Jimmy Sands ! Reviens ici immédiatement ! Je l'ai vu la première !, criai-je avec hargne en poursuivant mon frère jumeau dans les allées du grand supermarché.

- Tu es bien trop lente pour moi, Nana ! Tu ne me trouveras pas lorsque je me serai caché !, me répondit-il, accélérant de plus belle.

Je m'arrêtai alors, essoufflée et me sentant vaincue. Il y avait toujours une guerre entre nous deux qui prenait place lorsque notre série de livre préférée,_ Hunter, le chasseur de loups_, sortait un nouveau livre. Avec un soupir, je retournais vers ma mère. Cette dernière, voyant mon air abattu, me sourit et me dit d'approcher, comme si elle allait me dire un secret. Je m'approchai alors tandis qu'elle se baissait :

- Tu sais, si tu patientes et que tu laisses ton frère finir le livre en premier, tu auras le droit à une récompense pour cette patience.

Mes yeux s'illuminèrent alors. Je savais exactement ce que cela voulait dire et ce que je voulais. Je partis alors en courant, respirant la joie et pétillante de bonheur.

Je ne pouvais savoir qu'en cet instant, j'allais mettre fin en ce bonheur et à cette vie d'enfant.

Je me dirigeai alors dans le rayon des confiseries. C'était ce que j'aimais le plus au monde. Chocolats, bonbons, confitures, gâteaux... Mon cœur battait fort pour toutes ces gourmandises. Et ce magasin possédait un large rayon de toutes ces bonnes choses.

Le choix était difficile mais je m'arrêtai sur mon pot de confiture à la framboise préféré. Il était plutôt gros et, en le tirant, il glissa de mes mains et tomba au ralentit.

Je m'attendais à entendre le bruit de verre qui se casse mais mes yeux sortirent de mon crâne en voyant que le pot se dirigeait vers un pied. Il était trop tard, le pot tomba sur le pied du jeune homme qui se tenait là.

Je m'attendais alors à des hurlements de la part de l'homme, des cris, des petits sauts sur un pied et des insultes fusant dans les airs... Mais pas à ce qui suivit. Le jeune homme baissa alors le visage vers moi et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, une lueur étrange apparaissant.

Si j'avais su, je serais sortis du magasin en courant, en hurlant à la mort et je partirais le plus loin possible. Je changerais de pays, de nom, de physique, de couleur de cheveux...

Mais je n'étais qu'une enfant de dix ans, naïve et polie. Je ramassai alors mon pot qui n'avais rien et m'excusai a cent à l'heure :

- Je suis désolée, monsieur, je ne vous avez pas vu, je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée ! Vous avez mal à votre pied ? Que suis-je bête, bien sûr que oui ! Encore une fois, mille fois désolée, je ne faisais pas attention et-

Il posa alors ses mains sur mes épaules, ce qui me fit arrêter mon bafouillage. Il mit son visage à mon niveau et parla d'une voix si douce que je ne pouvais me douter du danger une seconde.

- Ce n'est rien, mon cœur. Mon pied va bien et il y a eu plus de peur que de mal. Comment t'appelles-tu ?, demanda-t-il avec un sourire si beau qu'il était difficile de ne pas y répondre.

- Eleana.

- C'est un très beau prénom pour une aussi jolie petite fille., dit-il, ce qui fit rougir mes petites joues de fille de dix ans.

Je me vois encore, parler avec lui comme si il était un très bon ami, un ami de longue date qui ne me ferait jamais ce qu'il m'a fait peu après notre rencontre... Si je pouvais y être, si j'étais à la place d'une des femmes passant et voyant un jeune de dix-sept ans parler à une petite inconnue de dix ans, j'irais de ce pas prendre le garçon par les oreilles en lui hurlant tout ce qu'il est.

_Kidnappeur ! Pédophile ! Monstre..._

- Et bien, Drake, maintenant qu'on se connaît et pour me faire pardonner, veux-tu être mon ami ?, demanda la petite fille innocente de dix ans en tendant la main.

Si cette petite fille avait fait attention aux yeux de _son nouvel ami, _elle aurait remarqué que la nouvelle lueur s'installant dans les yeux du garçon n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Mais, à dix ans, qui se méfie du monde lorsque tout ce que l'on connaît est rose, tout gentil et tout beau ?

- Bien sûr, Eleana., dit-il en prenant ma main et, au lieu de la secouer, l'embrassa.

- Tu sais, demain c'est mon anniversaire. J'aurais dix ans !

- Ah oui ?, s'intéressa _un peu trop_ le garçon nommé Drake. Et bien je pense pouvoir t'offrir le cadeau idéal..., m'avait-il dit d'une voix mystérieuse qui fit monter ma curiosité de petite fille de dix ans.

_La curiosité tue le chat..._

- Ah bon ?, demandai-je, sautillant sur place à l'idée d'avoir un cadeau.

Il rit puis passa une main dans mes cheveux roux, les caressant.

- Eleana ? Où es-tu ?

On pouvait entendre ma mère m'appelant de l'autre bout du rayon.

- J'arrive, maman !

Et alors que je me retournais, il n'était plus là.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

- Et ben moi, plus tard, je serais aussi chasseur, comme _Hunter_ !, s'exclama mon frère alors qu'on était assis sur un banc.

Pour notre anniversaire, nos parents nous avaient emmenés dans une fête foraine où l'on pouvait pic-niquer dans un espace approprié. C'était le lendemain de l'incident au supermarché. Moi et mon frère nous étions éloignés, savourant notre temps seuls à seuls.

_Le dernier..._

Nous étions inséparable avec mon frère. Mon Jimmy. Mon Jumeau. Mon tout.

- Je serais comme _La Dompteuse_, l'invincible femme qui arrive à fuir la meute qui la pourchasse depuis des années et qui arrive à les terrasser par la vengeance un par un !, m'exclamai-je, le point à l'air. Ce qui fait qu'elle est plus forte que _Hunter._

- Même pas vrai, d'abord ! En plus, on ne connait même pas son vrai prénom !, dit-il avec une moue boudeuse.

- Ha, tu sais que j'ai raison ! Réfléchis-y tandis que je vais nous acheter de la bonne barbe à papa !, puis je me levai, la tête levée haut, fière d'avoir gagner un débat contre mon frère.

Alors que j'arrivai vers le marchant de confiseries, j'attendais à côté d'un monsieur qui était tourné de l'autre côté et qui devait avoir surement commandé. Le vendeur me fit un grand sourire et continuait de faire tourner le bâtonnet dans la machine, rassemblant les fins fils de barbes à papa afin d'en faire une grosse boule. J'ai toujours était fasciné par la création de barbe à papa.

- Eleana., me fit une douce voix rauque familière.

Je me tournai et fis un grand sourire.

- Drake !

Je remercie encore aujourd'hui mon bon sens pour ne pas lui avoir sauté dans les bras. Ce que je regrette, c'est de ne pas m'être demandé pourquoi il se trouvait au même endroit que moi, à cent kilomètres de l'endroit où je l'ai rencontré et vue pour la première et dernière fois.

- Comment va la plus belle fille du monde ?, demanda-t-il en se penchant un peu.

Ses yeux brillaient d'une manière que je ne pouvais exprimer du haut de mes dix ans. Par contre, le marchand semblait l'avoir remarqué vu le regard suspicieux qu'il venait de lui lancer.

- Très bien !, m'exclamai-je avec un grand sourire.

- Oh, et pourquoi cela ?, demanda-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

- C'est mon anniversaire, gros bêta ! C'est aussi celui de mon jumeau, regarde, il est là bas !, lui dis-je en pointant Jimmy du regard. Jimmy, qui avait le regard braqué sur le livre que l'on avait acheté hier étant donné qu'il m'avait laissé le lire en première. Quel bon frère j'avais.

Le regard de Drake s'assombrit légèrement et, malgré les dix ans, je l'avais remarqué.

- Ça va ?, demandai-je, jouant avec les pièces dans mes mains.

Il semblait revenir de ses pensées et sourit simplement. Il prit alors les deux barbes à papa que lui tendait le marchand dont le regard noir était fixé sur Drake. Je me demandais pourquoi à l'époque mais maintenant je sais et, si je le pouvais, je me serais caché dans le camion du marchand à attendre mes parents, saine et sauve.

Le marchand se tourna vers moi et commença :

- Que voudrais la jolie demoi-

- J'ai pris pour elle., coupa froidement Drake.

Je n'eus le temps de dire quelque chose qu'il nous éloigna. Il me tendit les deux barbes à papa et se baissa à mon niveau.

- Tu vas m'écouter attentivement, mon cœur. Tu vas t'asseoir et manger cette barbe à papa avec ton frère, c'est un cadeau de ma part pour vous deux, pour vos dix ans. Une fois finis, je veux que tu viennes, seule de préférence, dans cette forêt., me dit-il en pointant du doigt les bois sombres.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, dit-il en voyant l'expression de mon visage, des lumières sont présentes et elles te guideront à une clairière merveilleuse et je veux vraiment te les montrer. Et une grosse surprise t'attend..., me dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Du haut de mes dix ans, j'étais apte à découvrir un danger ou non. Mais le fait d'avoir vécu dans un monde où tout était beau, rose et gentil à souhait, je ne me méfiais pas du danger. Et puis ce garçon était si gentil, il ne pouvait pas être comme les méchants tueurs des séries policières. Si seulement je n'étais pas si innocente...

- D'accord., acquiesçai-je.

Je me dirigeais vers Jimmy et m'assis, lui tendant la barbe à papa.

- Tu en as mis, du temps., dit-il en relevant les yeux vers moi. Et merci, bien sûr., ajouta-t-il.

Je lui fit simplement un sourire et nous mangeâmes notre barbe à papa en silence. Je me dépêchai de la manger, pressée de voir le cadeau de Drake.

A ce moment précis, je n'écoutais pas mon for intérieur qui me disait : _Maman a toujours dit de ne pas se fier aux inconnus._

_Mais si il veut m'offrir un cadeau, c'est qu'il est gentil._ pensai-je alors, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Pourquoi tu souris, comme ça ?, demanda Jimmy avant de prendre une autre bouchée.

- Hum, pour rien ! Bon, j'ai finis, tu m'attends là, je vais faire un tour vers la clairière !

Je n'eus le temps d'entendre sa question que je partis en courant dans la direction que m'avait dit Drake.

Une fois que je m'enfonçais dans les bois, je voyais des petites lumières qui aidaient à nous retrouvé dans le sombre décors de ces arbres. Cet aura qui donnait froid dans le dos aurait dû agir comme un déclic, j'aurais du rebrousser chemin et partir en courant chercher la sécurité qu'apportait les bras de mon père.

_Naïve, stupide, stupide, stupide Eleana !_

Au bout de deux minutes de marches, j'allais faire demi tour mais je pouvais voir au loin une lumière. Plus je m'approchai, plus elle grandissait. C'était la clairière.

Elle était magnifique, le bleu de l'eau reflétait les faibles rayons de soleil l'atteignant et sa pureté la rendait simplement délicieuse à voir. Je m'approchai de l'eau, une minuscule cascade se trouvait à son fond et bu à l'aide de mes mains. Elle était très rafraichissante et, en cette journée de six Mars, il faisait plutôt chaud dans cette partie du pays.

- Eleana...

Je me retournai si vite que j'en perdis la balance. Je fermai les yeux, attendant l'impact avec l'eau qui n'était profonde que de trente centimètres environ. Mais mon corps n'atteignit pas l'eau. Deux bras vinrent s'enrouler autour de ma taille et je fus collé contre un torse plutôt musclé avec une douce odeur d'homme. Nous restâmes ainsi une longue minute jusqu'à ce que, embarrassée et effrayée, je dis tout doucement :

- Drake ?

- Mmmh ?, fit-il alors que son visage se promenait dans mes cheveux, comme si il les sentait.

- Co-comment as-tu f-fais pour ve-venir aussi vite ? T-tu étais ve-vers les arbres du f-fond...

Une seconde il était à cent mètres de moi, et l'autre il me tenait dans ses bras.

- Tu aurais préféré tomber dans l'eau ? Il fait peut-être bon mais tu pourrais attraper froid et tu souffrirais si tu étais malade. Or, je ne veux absolument pas que tu souffres, mon cœur...

A ce moment, je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et je me trouvais stupide d'avoir fait confiance à un parfait inconnu.

_Calme toi, Eleana,_ pensai-je,_ Une fois qu'il te lâche, tu pars en courant et en hurlant. Et- OH MON DIEU ! Des loups..._

A ce moment, des loups sortirent des arbres et nous fixaient. Ils étaient énormes, bien plus gros que n'importe quel loup que j'ai vu dans les reportages et livres de mon père. Je détestais les loups plus que tout. Je serrais mes bras contre Drake, effrayée puis lui chuchotai-je à l'oreille :

- Drake... Il y a des loups...

Ce dernier resserra ses bras autour de moi et se tourna vers les loups. J'entendis et sentis et petit rire sortir de sa gorge puis il me regarda dans les yeux, enlevant une mèche rousse de mes cheveux étant tombé sur mes yeux.

- Tu ne risques rien, mon cœur. Je te protégerai pour toujours...

Quoi ? Je ne savais ce qui m'effrayait le plus : Drake et ses drôles de faits et gestes ou les loups. Je ne pouvais penser une seconde que les deux étaient liés...

- Nana ?, entendis-je la voix de mon frère m'appeler.

Je sentis à ce moment précis un espoir immense, je savais que j'allais être délivrée. Je pris une grande inspiration et commençai à crier :

- JIM-

Mais une main se colla contre ma bouche, étouffant mes mots. Je mordis cette main si fort que le gout du sang se fit sentir dans ma bouche. Sous la douleur de ma mâchoire serrée qui ouvrait de plus en plus sa chair, Drake me lâcha, étouffant un cri de douleur. Je sentais le sang de ce dernier couler de ma bouche et je commençais à courir.

- JIMMY COURS ! IL Y A DES LOUPS ! APPELLE DU RENFORT !

Mais je fus stoppée par un loup qui sauta sur moi, me faisant attérir sur le sol deux mètres plus loins. Je me retournai et vis le loup me tenir avec ses pattes, sa gueule tout près de mon visage.

- KYLE ! Lâche la !, Cria avec autorité d'une voix forte et puissante la voix de Drake.

Kyle ? Ces loups ont des noms ? Ces loups sont avec Drake ? Tant de questions tournaient dans mon esprit. Le loup reculait doucement, comme si il me provoquait, m'incitait à me relever et partir en courant. Car les loups sont des prédateurs et ils aiment la chasse. Il voulait que je me relève pour mieux me faire tomber.

Soudain, le loup fut éjecté de sur moi. Je me relevai et vit avec joie, peur, espoir et panique mon frère, sur le loup, un bâton à la main, l'enfonçant dans ce qu'il s'avérait être l'épaule du loup. Du sang gicla sur le visage de mon frère et se dernier fut éjecté au sol par le loup qui tremblait de douleur, des petits couinements de douleurs s'échappant de lui.

Tandis que les loups se dirigeaient vers leur ami blessé, mon frère me prit dans ses bras. Il me regarda dans les yeux et me dit :

- Il faut que tu cours, Nana, et que je fasses distraction le temps que tu puisses ramener de quoi les tuer ou les faire fuir.

- Non, dis-je, paniquer de laisser mon frère seul avec ces monstres. Je ne te laisserais pas seul !

- Nana, écoute moi. _La Dompteuse _a du fuir les loups avant de pouvoir les massacrer. C'est ta chance ! Court !

Il ne me le répéta pas et je me levai, courant le plus vite possible. Mon frère a toujours été plus rapide que moi mais j'ai toujours été très rapide. Après mon frère, j'étais la personne la plus rapide de l'école et des enfants de la ville. Je battais même certains adolescents !

Alors je courus aussi vite que possible et je n'ai jamais courus aussi vite de toute ma vie. La clairière fut vite perdue de vue et tandis que je courrais, des pas lourds me suivaient, se rapprochant bien trop rapidement. En tournant la tête, je vis un loup me rattraper. Il me regarda puis me fit ce qui ressemblait à un clin d'œil. Il accéléra et très vite, disparu de vue. Je pouvais voir la lumière du jour, la sortie de la forêt, là où la sécurité se trouvait. La où tout était sûr, là où je pourrais trouver de l'aide pour mon frère. Soudain, je trébuchai et deux bras puissants me rattrapèrent.

- Qu'est ce que-, dis-je paniquée, avant qu'une main ne se pose sur ma bouche, fermant ma mâchoire afin d'éviter que je la morde.

Je sentais un torse contre mon dos et un nez qui caressait ma nuque et mes cheveux.

- Eleana... Tu n'as pas été très gentille avec moi... Heureusement que je guérie vite, regarde.

Puis il me montra sa main où du sang séché se trouvait mais aucune marque ou cicatrice n'y était. Je commençais à paniquer et à respirer fort, une crise de tétanie s'approchant à grand pas.

_Le monstre_, car c'était ce qu'il était, me berça et me chuchotait à l'oreille :

- Shhh... ça va aller, jamais je ne te ferais de mal. Je suis à toi comme tu es à moi, rien ne nous séparera...

Mes yeux tombèrent sur ce qui m'a fait trébucher et c'était une sorte de piège, surement installer par Drake plus tôt. J'étais si prêt de la liberté, en un cri je pouvais attirée plusieurs personnes qui me verraient...

Mais Drake prit la marche, m'agrippant fort et sifflant de manière heureuse.

C'est à ce moment qu'une haine profonde se fit ressentir en moi. Une haine à son égard si forte qu'elle me consumait l'intérieur et que je tremblais de rage, ne voulant qu'une chose... _Le détruire._

Me sentant trembler, ses yeux se baissèrent vers moi et il comprit. Il sut à quel point je le détestais, à quel point je voulais qu'il meurt d'une mort agonisante, qu'il souffre au point de sombrer dans une folie irréversible...

Il me regarda deux secondes de plus avant de lever les yeux et de continuer de siffler. Nous arrivâmes de nouveau à la clairière et je ne vis plus les loups. A la place, pleins d'hommes étaient présent. L'un d'eux était accroupit et caressait le loup que Jimmy avait blessé.

_Jimmy..._

J'essayai alors de sortir des bras de Drake, me débattant aussi fort que je le pouvais. Mais face à lui, je n'étais rien. Je n'avais pas de force. Mais il me lâcha de lui même et me mit dans la direction où se trouvait mon frère.

Il était inconscient, une grande blessure de l'oreille au cou, du côté gauche. Les larmes jaillirent de mes yeux alors que je m'accroupissais vers lui.

- Oh mon dieu, Jimmy..., je lui caressais son visage et écoutais sa respiration qui était présente, ce qui me rassura grandement.

Je sentis alors une présence derrière moi. C'était Drake.

- Un de mes hommes à appelé du renfort. Il va s'en sortir.

Je ne lui dis rien et pris mon frère dans mes bras.

- Il va falloir que l'on parte.

- Et bien partez !, lui hurlai-je, les larmes coulant à flot sur mon visage.

Je sentis alors ses bras me tirer tandis que je me débattais et criais :

- Laissez moi tranquille ! Pourquoi vous me prenez moi ? Pourquoi moi ?

Peu après, un tissus vint se poser sur ma bouche et mon nez et une odeur forte m'attira vers un monde meilleur, un monde où je pouvais tout oublier... Je perdis connaissance avec une pensée en tête, une pensée dirigée vers Drake.

_Tu m'as détruit mon monde alors je détruirais le tien, monstre..._

_. . ._

_Aujourd'hui_

En repensant pour une énième fois à cette scène, je vis le vase se trouvant dans ma chambre avec des fleurs que j'avais reçu de Drake il y a quelques minutes avec comme mot "Impatient de te retrouver, mon cœur". Mot que j'avais déchiré sans émotions. Je pris alors ce vase et le jetai contre le mur d'en face, le bruit de verre cassé contre le mur me faisant sourire légèrement tandis que la porte fut ouverte et que Madame Sissi regarda avec déception les débris et les roses rouges étalées sur le sol.

Elle avait l'habitude. Tout ce qui venait de lui finissait par pourrir dans un coin de la chambre ou en miette, comme ce vase.

Je lui fis mon plus grand sourire. Celui qui n'atteignait ni les yeux, ni le cœur. Elle frissonna et me dit, regardant ailleurs :

- Je déteste quand tu fais ce sourire. Aucune émotion sort de tes yeux, c'est effrayant. On dirait une coquille vide. Tu as intérêt à mieux te comporter avec Alpha Preston. De quoi on aura l'air, nous, si une de nos élèves formées ressortait avec le même état d'esprit que celui de son entrée ? Alpha Preston nous a donné un ordre il y a sept ans et neuf mois.

Je la regardai avec un regard vide, son discours ne me touchant pas une seconde. Elle commençait à s'impatienter et à s'énerver face à mon silence et dit d'une voix trop aiguë :

- Comment arrives-tu à garder le silence ? Toutes les filles que nous avons eu ont hurlé, crié, pleuré tellement de fois... Mais toi ? Rien. C'est comme si tu étais morte de l'intérieur. Je suis celle qui t'a accueillie la première fois je t'ai vu tout les jours, vu grandir, passé un grand nombre d'heure en ta compagnie... Et pas un mot. Rien. Ta voix est inconnue à mes oreilles. Personne ne sait si tu as toujours la capacité de parler !

Un sourire en coin apparue sur mes lèvres, un sourire à faire froid dans le dos. Je me levai, défroissait ma jupe qui m'arrivait au mollet et marchait lentement vers elle.

Je me tenais debout, devant elle, le même sourire sur les lèvres. Et cela l'effrayait. Le silence est plus effrayant que tout les cris du monde. J'inspirai, comme si je voulais dire un mot mais m'arrêta, le sourire toujours présent sur les lèvres. Ses yeux se mirent à pétiller d'impatience, pensant qu'elle m'avait émue et que j'allais dire un mot. A la place, je me mis à rire.

Je ne sais pas ce qui à le plus choqué Madame Sissi. Le fait que je ris. Ou le fait que mon rire était aussi vide que mon regard et que mon cœur à ce moment précis. Elle secoua la tête, effrayée et recula vers la porte.

Elle referma rapidement cette dernière. J'entendais la clé tournée dans la serrure puis ses pas rapides s'éloigner au plus vite de ma chambre.

Je suis Eleana Sands, compagne de l'Alpha Drake Preston. J'ai vécu Sept ans et Neuf mois dans une école apprenant aux jeunes humaines à être de bonnes compagnes. Ils pensaient que j'allais accepter mon sort. Ils avaient tord. Voici mon histoire.

* * *

**La partie 1 contenant 7 chapitres + ce prologue d'une**

**taille égal à ce chapitre sont déjà écrit.**

**Il y a plus qu'à espérer que mon ordinateur ne décide pas de les supprimer !**

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, **

**bonne année, **

**et à très vite !**

(PS : Si l'histoire n'a pas l'air de plaire je ne penses pas que je continuerais de poster, même si je continuerais de l'écrire pour moi même et je la posterais surement dans d'autres sites.)


	2. Chp 1 : School of Mysery

**Toujours un plaisir d'écrire, bien qu'un manque de temps. Merci aux deux personnes qui suivent cette histoire, pour un debut je suis heureuse que cela vous ai plu.**

* * *

PART 1 :

Eleana's Misery.

**Chapter 1 :**

**School of misery.**

_7 ans et 9 mois plus tôt_

Je ne voyais pas grand chose. Tout étais flou tandis que mes yeux essayaient de s'ajuster à la lumière. Où étais-je ? Mes yeux se fixèrent sur une forme en face de moi. Plus ma vue s'ajustait, plus je pouvais distinguer la forme d'une femme. Elle devait avoir la quarantaine, était blonde et un grand sourire.

- Bonjour Eleana., fit-elle d'une voix douce alors que je fronçais les suis Madame Sissi. Je suis ici pour prendre en charge les jeunes demoiselles comme toi.

Oui, cette femme paraissait vraiment adorable avec sa voix douce et ses mots rassurant. Je pense que c'est pour cela que l'on se déteste. J'ai vu claire dans son jeu et elle le savait.

Je me relevai et me dirigeai vers la porte.

- Ça ne sert à rien, mon trésor. C'est fermé. Et puis, nous devons parler. Tu ne te demandes pas pourquoi tu es ici ? Laisse moi te dire, dit-il comme si elle racontait un secret, que tu es vraiment chanceuse et que beaucoup de filles aimeraient être à ta place.

Je la regardai simplement en fronçant les sourcils puis me dirigeai à nouveau vers le lit, le plus loin possible. Le lit était collé contre le mur mais je restais au bord, ne la regardant que du coin de l'oeil.

- Bien... Alors, comment te sens tu ?, demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Elle semblait alors légèrement déçue mais gardait espoir qu'un mot sortirait de ma bouche.

- Tu es triste ? En colère ? Peut-être ravie ?, continua-t-elle.

Je soufflai légèrement, lui indiquant que j'en avais rien à faire de ce qu'elle disait. Peut-être que si je ne me montrai pas coopérative, ils allaient me laisser retourner vers ma famille. Elle inspira, irritée mais continua avec sa voix toute douce :

- Tu sais, les filles qui viennent ici réagit tous d'une manière différentes. Beaucoup d'entre elles ont peur. D'autres pleurent. Certaines hurlent, se débattent, s'arrachent les cheveux et se griffent ! Et certaines, comme toi, font le traitement du silence. Celle qui l'a tenue le plus longtemps était Holly Wave née Pires. Sept mois. J'étais épatée. De plus, elle avait quinze ans. Son recors ne fut jamais battu. Elle est partie d'ici il y a sept ans maintenant. Elle est la compagne du Delta de la Meute du Nord. Tu la connaîtras surement une fois que tu partiras, je t'expliquerai. Je pensais que cette fille serait impossible à rendre bien, qu'elle serait une délinquante rendant son compagnon triste toute sa vie. A présent, elle aime le clan du Nord comme une famille. Elle se sent mieux que jamais, elle aime son compagnon plus que tout et elle est de nouveau enceinte. Malheureusement, elle a déjà fait trois fausses couches et ses bébés n'ont jamais pu arriver à terme et survivre. Et cela lui a donné un grand coup dans le moral mais elle tient. Grâce à qui ? A celui qu'elle aime et à ce clan qui est bien mieux qu'une famille. Alors le traitement du silence, très bien. Mais très vite, tu vas t'en lasser. Et en t'interdisant toutes les bonnes choses que nous pouvons t'apporter, tu retardes ta chance d'avoir ton bonheur.

Je ne suis pas comme les autres filles. Je ne céderais pas comme Holly. Et je n'ai pas cédé. Revenons en au temps où je venais d'arriver.

Je regardai la femme comme je regarde ma mère avec ennui quand je lui fais comprendre que je ne veux pas rester là où j'étais. Plus qu'irrité, elle dit alors d'une voix sèche :

- Bien. Traitement du silence ? Très bien. Mais ne fais pas trop la maline, assez tôt tu deviendras une vraie pipelette.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle se retourna et me dit :

- Oh, et Alpha Preston va venir te parler. Tâche d'être respectueuse envers lui.

Puis elle s'en alla. Pour tout vous dire, je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'elle me disait. Elle parlait de clan et d'Alpha mais ces termes ne conviennent qu'au loups. Pourquoi utiliser ces appellations pour des humains ? Une chose est sûre, je déteste les loups et les détesterai toujours.

Quelques minutes après, la porte s'ouvrit. Mais je ne levai pas la tête. Je savais que c'était _lui._ Ses pas s'approchèrent et je sentis le lit s'affaisser sous son poids. Je le hais.

Il soupira et je voyais du coin de l'œil qu'il passait une main dans ses cheveux. Il se leva alors et, en deux secondes, son corps se transforma en celui d'un loup. D'un loup aussi gros que ceux qu'il y avait dans les bois. Le loup qui m'avait poursuivit et m'avait fait un clin d'œil.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent à la vue de ce loup bien trop gros pour être normal. En même temps, ce n'était pas un loup ordinaire. Je n'avais pas remarqué que je m'étais éloignée et que mon dos touchait à présent le mur. Le loup s'approchait, monta à moitié sur le lit et posa sa tête sur mes genoux. J'étais trop effrayée pour bouger.

J'avais horreur des chiens, loups ou animaux de la même espèce. Ses yeux étaient les mêmes que ceux de Drake. En même temps, si je n'hallucinais pas, il_ était _Drake. La peur me consumait rapidement et, très vite, je tremblais, effrayée par l'allure et les intentions de ces bêtes. Car je savais qu'il n'était pas le seul monstre ici.

Le loups recula et se transforma en Drake. Il avait un pantalon mais sa chemise avait disparue. Il s'assied à côté de moi et je me reculai, refusant de le regarder. Il soupira à nouveau et commença à parler :

- Comme tu l'as vu, je ne suis pas humain.

Je ne dis rien, mes yeux ne quittant pas mes mains posées sur mes genoux. Il inspira un coup puis continua :

- Je suis un loup-garous. Je ne te cacherais pas qu'il existe des méchants loup-garous comme ceux qui existent à la télévision ou dans les livres... Mais je ne suis pas comme ceux-là. Les loups de ma meute ne sont pas comme ceux-là. Je suis l'Alpha de l'une des six meutes du pays. La Meute du nord. Et toi, ma douce Eleana, tu es ma compagne.

Je suis sa quoi ? Compagne ? N'est-ce pas le terme pour... amoureuse ? Ame-soeur ? Oui, j'ai été assez stupide pour lui faire confiance et le suivre mais j'en connaissais un rayon sur les loups. Je sais que mon père aime bien aller les chasser et lui aussi en connaît un rayon sur eux. Nous avons une bibliothèque entière sur eux ainsi que sur sa chasse mais une partie des livres m'ont été interdit. Quoi qu'il en soit, malgré ma stupidité pour une fille de dix ans à suivre un inconnu, j'en connaissais beaucoup sur les loups. Son jeune âge m'a dupé également. N'est-il pas trop jeune pour être alpha ?

- Tu es bien trop jeune pour que je puisses te marquer et vivre avec toi. C'est pour cela que tu es ici. Je ne vais pas rester longtemps, j'ai des affaires à régler, mes je vais t'expliquer quelques choses. Tu es ici car tu es humaine et tu dois apprendre comment fonctionne la vie des loups car, malgré ton humanité, tu feras partie de la Meute. Tu sera leur Alpha femelle, leur Luna. Tu seras aussi importante que moi à leurs yeux, si ce n'est plus. Tu es ici pour apprendre le comportement ainsi que la vie en général dans un foyer. Avec ton rang, tu seras l'Alpha des femelles, tu décideras de tout, tu t'occuperas de tout... Tu en apprendras plus plus tard. Et tu es ici pour te préparer à la cérémonie du marquage ainsi que tout ce qu'il faut savoir dans un couple entre le loup et sa femelle. On ne dirait pas mais c'est beaucoup de choses à apprendre. Tu sortiras de cette école lors de tes dix sept ans et neuf mois. Tu auras trois mois pour t'adapter à la meute et à la vie avec elle. Tu apprendras également à vivre avec moi mais la cérémonie de marquage se fera à tes dix huit ans ou dans les semaines qui suivent ton anniversaire. Ma mère est toujours la Luna malgré... le décès de mon père. Tu prendra les commandes dès que tu seras prête, étant humaine il est plus difficile d'être Luna.

Il semblait alors écouter quelque chose. Je n'entendis rien mais le voyait du coin de l'œil qui s'énervait au fil des secondes. Étrange, surement un truc de loup que je ne connais pas. Il se leva soudainement, me faisant sursauter.

- Je dois y aller.

Il me regarda longuement puis me caressa la joue, me faisant frissonner de dégoût. En relevant mes yeux, de la tristesse apparu dans ses yeux lorsqu'il vit qu'elle émotion s'émanait de mes yeux. _De la haine pure et dure._

Il se recula puis dit une dernière chose :

- Je ne te reverrai pas avant ta sortie mais je t'écrirai souvent.

Je tournai ma tête, l'ignorant, lui montrant qu'il pouvait se mettre ses lettres là où je pense. Il soupira de nouveau puis murmura :

- Ne doute jamais de mon amour, mon cœur...

Puis il fut parti. Un autre frisson de dégout m'envahit. Il devait avoir dix huit ans ! C'est de la pédophilie ! Je ne pourrais jamais survivre avec une meute de _monstre_.

_Je te déteste du plus profond de mon âme, sale monstre..._

_6 ans et 9 mois plus tôt_

- Aller, Eleana ! Souffle tes bougies !, cria une voix avec joie et trépidations.

Je regardais autour de moi toutes ces filles qui applaudissaient et qui chantaient de nouveau la célèbre chanson du Joyeux Anniversaire.

En ce jour des mes onze ans, mes pensées allaient directement vers Jimmy. Jimmy, avec qui chaque fête importante était partagée. Avec qui je me sentais entière, en sécurité. Jimmy. Un an aujourd'hui que je ne l'avais plus vue. Mes pensées, ma survie, mes tentatives de fuites... tout était pour Jimmy.

Cela faisait également un an que je n'avais plus parlé et plus souris. Mes yeux étaient vide. Je ne me reconnaissait pas dans le miroir. Les yeux sont les miroirs de l'âme. Et sans Jimmy, mon âme était vide. Sans mes parents. Sans Nora, ma petite sœur. Elle avait fêté ses un an sans moi. Comme elle a dû grandir...

Alors qu'ils finissaient tous de chanter, ils attendaient que je souffle les bougies, rie et applaudie, montrant ma joie et combien j'étais heureuse et reconnaissante d'être ici.

Mais ils savaient. Ils savaient qu'aucun sourire ne prendrait place sur mon visage, que mes yeux resteront vide et qu'aucun son ne sortirait de ma bouche. Étant futur Luna, ils étaient tous après moi, tous là à essayer de devenir amie avec moi, à me parler, me réconforter et jouer encore et encore les hypocrites.

Avec un soupire, je décidai alors de gâcher la fête. Gâcher la fête ou l'ambiance était ce que je préférai faire. Je les détestais tous ! Ces femmes pour nous laver le cerveau et nous dire à quel point on devait être reconnaissante envers Mère Nature pour nous avoir donner cette chance, à toutes ces petites filles qui arrivent, se débattent deux jours et après boivent les paroles de leurs compagnons et croient qu'elles sont chanceuses. Par dessus tout, je détestais _ce monstre_ qui est la cause de mon emprisonnement ici.

Il m'écrivait souvent. Deux à trois fois par semaine. Il s'attendait toujours à ce que je lui réponde. Ces lettres me donnaient envie de vomir. Avec tout ces "je penses à toi chaque secondes" et "comment c'est passé ta journée ? Moi, bien, j'ai [...]" et j'en passes. Il pense vraiment que je vais lui répondre ? Il pense vraiment qu'en me racontant ses journées et sa vie je vais m'ouvrir à lui ? Après une lecture rapide de ses lettres, elles finissaient toujours déchirées en morceau à la poubelle.

Je m'en souviens de la première lettre. Une semaine après mon arrivée. Toutes les filles étaient autour. Les filles aimaient beaucoup se dire que ce que leur compagnon leur avait écrit et les comparer, faisant une sorte de concours du plus romantique. Berk. Ma première lettre fut lue d'une lecture brève, sautant deux ou trois mots, voulant vite la déchirée et ne pas penser à lui. Une fois la lecture terminée, j'avais déchirée lentement la lettre en deux, puis en quatre, en huit... Jusqu'à en faire des petits confettis. Les filles étaient restées bouche-bées tandis que je me levai et jetais les confettis en l'air et m'en allais.

Revenons-en à la fête car si on devait parler de mon refus de coopérer et de tout les coups que je leur ais fait, on serait encore ici demain. Je relevai la tête avec un sourire si grand qu'il me faisait mal au joue. Toutes les filles hoquetèrent de surprise avant de sourire elles aussi. Puis je me levai. Un silence régnait dans la salle. Alors que je me penchais légèrement, elles virent et compris. Mon sourire était vide. Il n'atteignait pas mes yeux. Autant vous dire que la vue était plutôt effrayante. Elles avaient toutes un regard effrayée. Il devait y avoir une cinquantaine de filles à l'école. Alors que mes mains se déplaçaient lentement vers le gâteau, une soixantaine de pairs d'yeux suivaient mes moindre faits et gestes, effrayés. Je glissais lentement le gâteau sur la table et le fis tombé au sol dans un bruit d'assiette qui casse et de gâteau qui s'étale.

Je me redressais alors, toute trace de sourire disparue puis leur fis un sourire en coin. Un sourire de défi. Le seul sourire qui prenait place sur mes lèvres cette dernière année, si on peut appelé cela un sourire. Je partis alors sans un mot, la pièce toujours dans le silence total. Je fermai la porte et me dirigeai vers ma chambre. Il y avait des cameras de partout. Essayer de fuir maintenant serait ridicule, je l'ai déjà essayé deux fois avant de m'en rendre compte.

Mes tentatives de fuites furent nombreuses et calculées. Alors que je m'allongeais sur mon lit, je repensais à la première tentative. Quatre jours après mon arrivée. Je surveillais l'allée et venue des Femmes. Les Femmes étaient celles qui nous gardaient et nous lavaient le cerveau. Remarquant que la Femme qui surveillait restait plus longtemps de l'autre côté de la salle, je mis au point un plan. Tout se passa bien jusqu'à ce que deux Femmes à l'apparence plus que sportives m'attrapèrent. C'était les Surveillantes. Impossible de les fuir, j'ai déjà essayé. Au bout de la deuxième tentative qui était similaire à la première, six jours après, je remarquai alors les camera presque invisibles. Je suis la seule à savoir qu'il y en a. Puis toutes les autres tentatives de fuites furent calculées selon l'heure de surveillance des Femmes, des cameras, des portes verrouillées ou non à telle ou telle heure... Je regardais les traits à côté du mur où mon lit était placé et -trois traits. Quarante-trois tentatives de fuites échouée. Je réussirais un jour.

La porte s'ouvrit alors et une Madame Sissi énervée entra.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ?, cria-t-elle. Ce gâteau a été fait par toutes les filles avec joie et amour pour toi et toi tu le détruit ?

C'était un très gros gâteau. Très large avec plusieurs étages, bon pour une centaine de personnes. Je haussais les épaules et, sachant déjà que c'était un combat perdu d'avance, Madame Sissi soupira fortement, montrant à quelle point elle était irritée. Elle posa alors au pied de mon lit un cadeau et dit doucement :

- De la part de l'Alpha Preston. S'il te plaît, accepte le fait que tu resteras ici pendant encore six ans et neuf mois pour lui. Accepte le fait que tu sois sa compagne. Plus vite cela sera fait et plus vite tu seras heureuse. Plus vite IL serra heureux. Car il souffre beaucoup. Et cela est de ta faute. Accepte ce cadeau, pour une fois.

Puis elle sortie. Je levais les yeux au ciel face à son discours. Si elle pensait m'amadouer, elle avait tord. Un sourire en coin apparue, pensant à l'état de tout ces cadeaux qu'il m'a offert.

Le premier fut une belle robe rouge avec un nœud à la ceinture. Elle était vraiment très belle et parfaitement à ma taille. Elle fut massacrée dans l'heure qui suivit sa réception par une paire de ciseau. La tête de Madame Sissi quand elle était venue me chercher pour un cours de savoir-vivre. J'en rirai _presque._ Presque étant le mot clé de la phrase. Chaque bouquet de fleur, de roses rouges, placée dans un vase de cristal finissait exploser contre un mur. J'ai toujours détesté les roses rouges. Chaque paquets de confiseries hors de prix et à l'odeur alléchante finissait par boucher les toilettes. Littéralement. Quand il m'offrait à nouveau des robes, j'étais contente. Je pouvais occuper mon temps avec un petit atelier découpage.

Je me levai et vit qu'il était minuit. Mes pensées étaient là seule chose qui me restait. La seule chose qu'ils ne pourraient prendre. Pas comme toutes ces filles qui se faisaient embrigader, qui subissait avec plaisir ce lavage de cerveau intensif.

En haussant les sourcils, je remarquais que j'étais devenue très sarcastique. Intérieurement, bien sûr.

A onze ans, j'avais l'impression d'avoir la mentalité d'une adulte. Ce combat pour me libérer m'a murie rapidement. _Trop _rapidement. Il y a un an encore, je pensais comme un bébé et faisait confiance à un _monstre_ déguisé en gentil garçon...

* * *

**Voilà, le deuxième chapitre. Je vais également publier cette histoire sur FictionPress et Wattpad dès que je pourrais.**


	3. Chp 2 : Girls of Misery

Part 1 :

Eleana's misery

**Chapter 2 :**

**Girls of Misery.**

_4 ans et 9 mois plus tôt_

Treize ans. Trois ans enfermée ici. Trois ans à vivre dans la tristesse, la solitude et dans mes pensées. Les bougies brillaient sous mes yeux et les filles chantaient avec moins de joies que la dernière fois. Onze étaient parties car elles avaient toutes eu l'âge de partir dans la cage aux lions. Ou plutôt la cage aux loups. Il y a eu douze nouvelles filles, l'une d'entre elle ayant quinze ans. Si j'avais son âge, ils ne m'auraient pas eu. J'aurais eu plus de force et me serais battu comme une lionne. Mais maintenant, c'était trop tard. Les tentatives pour fuir se sont multipliées mais rien n'y fait. J'étais sous constante surveillance.

La fille est arrivée il y a une semaine. Elle s'appelait Cally. Je l'appréciais car elle était comme moi. Elle ne parlait pas et avait un regard vide. Alors que toutes chantaient, je la fixais et je me sentais mieux. Je me sentais mieux de savoir que je n'étais la seule à trouver tout cela fou, à considérer cela comme du kidnapping et je sais qu'elle pourrait être une très bonne alliée. Son regard croisa le mien et on se fixait. Alors qu'elles finirent de chanter, je continuais de la regarder comme si de rien n'était. Un sourire en coin apparu alors sur mes lèvres. Elles savaient ce qui allait se passer.

L'année dernière, j'avais vidé la bouteille de jus sur le gâteau avant de prendre des morceaux avec les mains, les écrasants et les jetant sur les filles. C'était très amusant et j'ai même reçu une lettre du _monstre_ qui m'a dit que plusieurs ce sont plaintes à leur compagnon et qu'ils l'ont prévenu. Il m'avait dit de me calmer, qu'il y avait beaucoup trop de plaintes contre moi et blablabla. La deuxième année, j'ai décidé de continuer mon sale comportement avec les Femmes mais aussi avec les Surveillantes et les Cuisinières. Elles ne me supportent plus, je le sais. Ça se voit dans leurs regards haineux mal masqué par leurs faux sourires. Étant "futur-Luna", tout le monde se devait de me "respecter". Faire les hypocrites, quoi.

Mais une fois mes douze ans passés, j'ai décidé de m'en prendre aux filles. j'ai coupé les cheveux de dix filles dix nuits d'affilées avant de me faire attrapée la onzième nuit à cause du cri de Tara Miller, la compagne du Béta de la meute de Drake. Elle avait treize ans, était arrivée deux mois après moi et était devenue comme toutes les autres filles : un mouton. Elle avait tout accepté à bras ouvert et était folle amoureuse de son compagnon. Berk.

Cette fille était mon ennemie de l'école. Elle me surveillait comme un vautour surveille sa proie et avait empêché beaucoup de mes plans de finir avec succès. Et quand je lui ai coupé les cheveux, c'était la cerise sur le gâteau. Je lui avait coupé plus de la moitié de ses longs cheveux blonds de manière inégale, en coupant plus à un endroit qu'à un autre, détruisant sa mèche qui faisait d'elle une "beauté". On s'est ensuite battu. Avec de vrais coup de poings et coups de pieds. Les Femmes, alertées par le bruit, sont toutes venues et m'ont prises sur le fait en train de lui donner des coups de pied dans le ventre tandis qu'elle était pliée en deux. Avec le ciseau à la main, elles ont tout de suite su que j'étais la responsable de la catastrophe capillaire des dix autres filles. J'étais satisfaite de lire la lettre d'un Drake très énervé deux jours après. Son bêta voulait que je sois punie. Bien sûr, cela ne fut pas le cas.

Revenons-en à mon treizième anniversaire, à savoir maintenant. Mon sourire en coin fit hausser les sourcils de Cally tandis que je levais ma main et éteignait chacune de mes bougies avec mes doigts. Chaque flammes fut enfermée par mes doigts. Je n'avais pas mal. Je fixais tout le long Cally qui avait un sourire en coin comme le mien qui se formait sur son visage. Et là, je savais que j'avais une alliée.

_2 ans et 9 mois plus tôt_

Mes quinze bougies brillaient et les filles chantaient d'une voix monotone. Elles ne prenaient plus la peine de faire les hypocrites. Je soupirai et gardai les yeux baissés. Cally est partie il y a deux semaines et je n'arrivais pas à m'y faire.

Après le treizième anniversaire qui s'était finit avec moi et Cally jetant du gâteau sur tout le monde, même sur les Femmes et Surveillantes, nous sommes partis en courant dans ma chambre. Cally s'était alors effondrée de rire sur mon lit et moi je gardai sur mes lèvres mon fameux sourire en coin.

_- Moi, c'est Cally., dit-elle en me tendant la main._

_Je lui serrais la main mais ne dit rien. Elle sourit encore plus et me dit :_

_- Alors les rumeurs sur toi sont vrais, tu n'as pas sortis un mot de ta bouche depuis ton arrivée il y a trois ans ?_

_Je secouai ma tête, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Un sourire fier. Le seul que l'on pouvait qualifier de sourire avec les dents qui apparaissaient légèrement. Une lueur apparue dans ses yeux et elle se mit à faire des gestes. Langage des signes. Ma mère était malentendante alors je savais parler cette "langue". Un sourire, un vrai, apparu sur mon visage._

_"Tu sais parler le langage des signes ?"_

_"Oh que oui, je peux !" lui fis-je, ce qui la fit rire._

_Puis nous fîmes connaissance à travers ce langage. Personne n'est venue nous voir de la soirée et alors que je lui racontais tout mes coups durant ces trois ans, elle riait et m'expliquait qu'elle était comme moi. Que quoi qu'il se passe, elle essayera toujours de fuir et combattra toujours pour réussir à reprendre sa liberté._

Depuis ce jour, nous étions inséparable. Aucune des personnes dans cette école ne parlait le langage des signes, nous laissant faire tranquillement les quatre-cent coups. Cally était la figure fraternelle qui me manquait. Elle me rappelait beaucoup Jimmy. On a tout partagé ensemble. Cela faisait du bien de sourire, de "parler", de se faire comprendre. Je lui apprenais comment rendre les Femmes, Surveillantes et Cuisinières folles, comment bien se débarrasser des pacotilles que nous envoyaient les monstres tout en embêtant les Femmes, où se trouvaient les cameras, l'horaire des Surveillantes, Femmes.

Et il y a eut cette fois où nous étions à deux doigts de gouter à notre liberté. C'était il y a six mois. Le plan était simple. Chacune était au deux extrémités de l'école. Nous avions les horaires de chaque adulte se trouvant dans cette école. On était dimanche, jours où beaucoup de personnes du personnel était en congé. J'étais assise au sol et attendais que tout se passe comme prévu. L'alarme se mit alors à sonner. Parfait. Je devais alors moi aussi m'en tenir au plan. Une Femme passa quasiment en courant tandis que le code orange passa au code rouge "Code Rouge, Code Rouge...". Elle passa sans me voir. Parfait. Je mis alors mes mains sur mon ventre et, avec mes meilleures talents d'actrice, me pliai en deux et fis comme si une douleur me prenait dans le ventre. Le bruit que je fis attira l'attention de la Femme qui devint aussi blanche qu'un linge tandis que je me pliais en deux, me tortillais dans tout les sens et commençais à trembler.

La Femme se baissa et cria :

- CODE NOIR !

Le Code Noir retentit alors tandis que des femmes arrivaient par ici.

- Oh mon Dieu, c'est la Luna de l'Alpha Preston !

- Elle se met à trembler !

- Vite, amenons les à l'infirmerie !

- Les ? Mais elle est seul ?

- Cally Thompson à été retrouvé à l'autre bout de l'école se tenant aussi le ventre, tremblante et ses yeux roulaient derrière son crâne alors qu'elle était chaude de fièvre et toute transpirante !

- Eleana ! Eleana, tu m'entends ?, fit la voix paniquée de Madame Sissi.

- Elles sont tout le temps ensemble ! Elles ont dû attraper un virus !

- Les Symptômes de Miss Thompson sont plus prononcé !, fit une voix âgée et dure. Elle a de la fièvre et est toute transpirante !

- Et qu'est ce que c'est que ça, à votre avis ?, frappa la voix froide et cinglante de Madame Sissi qui touchait mon front et mes joues. Seigneur...

Je sentis alors qu'on me soulevait et doublait la force des tremblement, faisant rouler mes yeux derrière ma tête et des bruits de suffoquement, me pliant deux fois plus.

Au bout de deux minutes, la fatigue me prenait tandis que l'on me posait sur un lit. Je voyais du coin de l'oeil Cally qui dormait. Du moins, c'est ce que pensaient les Femmes et l'Infirmière...

- Je vais lui donner les même calmant..., Fit une voix douce qui devait être celle de l'infirmière.

Alors que je sentis l'aiguille transpercée ma peau, le plan se déroulait toujours à la perfection. Je croquais alors le cachet se trouvant derrière ma dent, un cachet dont j'avais trouver la boîte lors d'une visite de l'infirmerie qui se trouvait en dehors de l'école, un petit bâtiment collé.

Le calmant devait agir immédiatement si j'étais réellement malade alors je me calmai puis fermai mes yeux, satisfaite d'arrêter de trembler car mes membres devenaient trop fatigués pour tenir. On pouvait les entendre parler car elles étaient encore dans la salle puis elles sortirent, fermant la porte. J'entendis un léger raclement de gorge et ouvris mes yeux. Cally me regardait et me fit un clin d'œil. Nous nous levâmes sans faire de bruit puis écoutâmes les Femmes parler.

- Les mêmes symptômes... Partager virus...

- Prévenir Alpha... Commandant Thorne...

- Laisser dormir... reposer... attendre...

Nous nous regardâmes avec Cally puis nous nous fîmes un sourire.

Nous ouvrîmes la fenêtre tout doucement et vîmes que l'on était au rez-de-chaussez, surement à cause de notre état.

Nous sautâmes sans faire de bruit mais au moment de sauter, la fenêtre fit un bruit. Plutôt léger mais une bonne oreille pourrait l'entendre. Nous entendîmes la porte s'ouvrir et, sans plus attendre, nous mîmes à courir.

Lorsque l'on fait du sport, la seule chose que je fais est courir. Je travail mon endurance et ma vitesse chaque fois, pour des situations comme celle ci. A quatorze ans et demi, je courrais deux à trois fois plus vite et plus longtemps qu'à mes dix ans, ce qui est normal. Cally était moins rapidement mais se débrouillait, atteignant la forêt qui se trouvait à deux cent mètres, on pouvait entendre les Surveillantes qui c'étaient mises à notre poursuite.

Nous doublâmes de vitesse et nous enfonçâmes dans les bois. Je courrais d'une telle vitesse que tout ce qui était autour de moi était flou et que le vent me faisait mal aux yeux. J'entendis Cally trébucher et courrai l'aider à se relever, rendant les Surveillantes dangereusement proches.

- Part sans moi, je ne suis pas assez rapide ! Je peux les distraire !, me dit-elle.

Je la tirai par le bras et courrai, lui tenant la main. Nous mîmes plus de vitesse dans nos pas de sorte à ce qu'il y ait toujours un écart entre nous et les surveillantes.

- Léa ! Je te ralentis ! Je peux les distraire tandis que tu t'enfuies, je trouverais bien un moyen de les avoir un jour !

Je la regardais puis parla pour la première et dernière fois depuis mes dix ans. Je lui dit dans un chuchotement pour que rien ne nous entende :

- Je ne te laisserai jamais tombé. Ce sera toujours ensemble que l'on se battra.

Des larmes apparurent dans ses yeux tandis que nous doublâmes de vitesse. Au bout de dix minutes, Cally était épuisé et les Surveillantes toujours à nos talons. Cally trébucha de nouveau, mon élan ne me faisant arrêter que trop tard. Je me retournais et vis une surveillante sauté sur Cally et la maîtriser doucement mais fermement sur le sol.

- COURS LEA !, m'implora-t-elle en me regardant.

- Je ne te laisserais jamais., lui dis-je en langage des signes.

Une Surveillante vint me maintenir mais je ne me débattais pas.

_On trouvera un moyen, Cally, je te le promets._

Elles finirent de chanter et attendirent, comme si elles étaient habituées à attendre que mon monologue intérieur finisse. Mais cette année, je ne fis rien. Cally devait vivre un enfer avec Hades lui même. Je ne savais pas de quelle meute était son monstre personnel, seulement qu'il était Commandant. Ce n'était pas comme un Bêta ou Delta mais plus comme un chef de troupe qui recevait directement les ordres de l'Alpha et qui participait à la vie politique. Un haut-membre, quoi.

Je me levai, soupirant, les bougies fondant sur le gâteau. Je pouvais apercevoir la lueur d'espoir des filles qui pensaient qu'elles pourraient enfin manger du gâteau le jour de mon anniversaire.

_Pour toi, Cally. Car tu as ramener de la vie à cette âme vide qu'est la mienne._

Puis je pris le gâteau et, les bougies toujours allumées, le jetais en l'air, le faisant attérir tout droit sur la tête de Tara Millers qui s'était mise vers le fond. Tandis que son hurlement ressemblant à un grincement de tableau retentit, je partis, enlevant la pince de mes cheveux et les secouant, leur rendant leur belles formes ondulées.

_Je tiendrais ma promesse Cally. Et je sais que tu tiendras la tienne. Nous n'abandonnerons jamais et nous fuirons ensemble._


End file.
